Robin Hood: Merry Band of Thieves
by SQSarah12
Summary: Robin and his men finally confront Prince John and Gisborne. With the help of an old enemy and old friends can they successfully defeat the dark forces of John and Gisborne and restore peace? Robin/Isabella, Will/Djaq, Much/Kate and Robin/?
1. Chapter 1

Robin, Isabella and Robin's men faced Gisborne, Prince John and their soldiers

"I trusted you Isabella" Gisborne shouted at his sister. Gisborne loved his sister very much

"Appearances can be deceiving" Isabella and Robin were an item but they would be careful not to reveal this fact

"I will make you pay for what you have done Gisborne!" Robin was still angry and intent on revenge for Marian's death

"Now Guy what did you do to make Robin Hood so mad" Robin had his bow aimed at Guy's heart

"He killed the woman he loved" The unforgettable voice of the Sheriff of Nottingham echoed through the great hall

"I killed you" The Sheriff descended the stairs and stood next to Isabella

"How stupid can you be Gisborne, I knew you were trying to kill me so I wore a stab jacket" He drew his sword

"Well done Sheriff, I never knew you were so clever" The Sheriff didn't show any sign of emotion at Prince John's remark

"Marian would have loved to see this, ah Locksley" Robin didn't flinch at Marian's name

"Marian hated you, everything you stood for, everything you were" This touched a nerve and Gisborne lashed out with his sword only to be blocked by the Sheriff

"Temper temper" Gisborne's eyes bore into Robin's. There was pure hatred in Robin's eyes "You murdered my wife and now I will take revenge for what you did because the Robin Hood you knew died with her and was replaced by the Robin that was in the Holy Land before he came back to England" Gisborne and Prince John gulped hard "The one that was bloodthirsty and filled with anger" Gisborne backed off but stood his ground and the Sheriff lowered his sword

"My brother must have seen potential in you Hood if nothing else" Robin turned his eyes to Prince John "I must say he chose wisely when choosing his private guard"

"Shame he can't choose his family, he would gladly get rid of vermin like you" Prince John smirked then put his sword to Robin's throat

"I resent remarks like that Hood, you and your rabble are the vermin in this room as well as your precious Sheriff who you don't even like" Robin smiled

"At least The Sheriff has some morals unlike you and your puppet" The Sheriff hated Gisborne and Prince John more than he hated Robin Hood. Robin had saved his life on more than one occasion but he did steal his money, but Gisborne betrayed him that was bigger than robbery and extortion

"I'm sure Marian you speak of would be turning in her grave" Robin's expression was unreadable "I'm sure she wouldn't want a husband who would cheat on her with his worst enemy's sister" shocked expressions descended on the faces around Robin and Prince John "Do you think I wouldn't have you followed Isabella?"

"What are you playing at Robin?" Much asked "You said there would be no one else, you said that it would be like emotionally betraying Marian's memory" A figure appeared on the landing at the entrance of the great hall. They were wearing the Nightwatcher's outfit

TBC....

(Sorry for the cliffhanger, be my guest and have a guess as to who you think it is)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Prince John notices the figure stood on the landing. Two other people both wearing cloaks with hoods that hide their faces

"Looks like we've got some more guests Gisborne" Gisborne, Robin, Isabella and the others turned around. The colour drained from Guy's, Robin's and Robin's gang's faces "And whom do we have the honour to welcome to our little party" The two people stood either side of the 'Nightwatchman' removed their hoods. It was Will and Djaq

"Holy Jesus" Much muttered "What are you doing here?"

"We heard that the Tyrant Prince was in town" they looked at Prince John

"How did you get here?" Djaq looked at Robin. Prince John had withdrew his sword from Robin's throat

"The King has returned to England, the wars in the Holy Land are over" Prince John grinded his teeth "Your days as Prince Regent are over Your Highness" This comment made Prince John go into overload, he lashed out at Robin. An arrow grazes his arm

"Ahh!" He drops the sword and clinches his arm where the arrow had caused a flesh wound. It was the 'Nightwatchman' who had fired the arrow

"He has pardoned Robin and all of his men but he has a warrant out for the arrests of his brother, Guy of Gisborne and The Sheriff of Nottingham" Will removes the warrants from his pocket

"Tell the King to spare the Sheriff, he was betrayed by Prince John and Gisborne" Another figure all dressed in the royal colours and wearing armour appears

"I will Robin" The Sheriff, Robin and his men including Isabella bow down. King Richard had come to Nottingham

"Well if isn't my big brother fresh back from the Holy Lands" Richard walked down the stairs, withdrew his sword and stood in front of his brother

"You have caused enough pain John, I hereby banish you from the country of England and alls it provinces. If you return you will tried and put to death for treason" John's smile drops into a frown "As for you Gisborne, I hereby arrest you and charge you will treason. You will be put to death" Robin breathes a sign of relief. Justice has been done. Richard turns to the sheriff. Prince John and Gisborne are arrested by Prince John's men, who had been employed by the King before his return to watch Prince John's every move "As for you, if it is not for Robin's wish to spare you, you would also be tried for treason but as Robin has asked for you to be shown mercy I will not have you arrested but pardoned" The Sheriff breathes a sigh of relief "But if you put a toe out of line I will have you arrested" The Sheriff nods. Now Richard turns to Robin "Robin my friend I wish to thank you. You have kept the hope that I would make it home safely alive. That is why you and your men have been pardoned you are a hero to us all and you have inspired others to be like you. But above all you gave the people hope for a better England" Robin smiled politely. The 'Nightwatchman' stood still at the top of the stairs and watched

"It's time we all went back to our homes and families" the room was filled with silence as King Richard turned to see the 'Nightwatchman' watching Robin and his gang from where they stood

"It is finally over Robin, you can return to Locksley" Robin nodded

"Thank you your Majesty" King Richard put his hand on Robin's shoulder

"I meant what I said Robin you gave people hope when they had none, you have made England a home worth returning to" Robin smiled as he watched King Richard and his men take Guy and Prince John away. He was followed by the 'Nightwatchman'

"Well Locksley, its seems I own you a thank you" Robin raised an eyebrow and laughed

"There has to be a first for everything Sheriff" the Sheriff extended his hand and Robin shook it "Now go home Sheriff be with your family" The Sheriff shook his head and bowed it slightly

"I have no family" Robin placed his other hand upon the sheriff's

"Go home Sheriff enjoy your freedom" The Sheriff knew what Robin meant and turned to leave "Good luck to you"

"And you to you all" The Sheriff ascended the stairs then stopped and turned "You and your men were certainly a merry band of thieves" Robin and his gang laughed at the Sheriff's comment

"And you were a very humourous Sheriff" The Sheriff turned and left "Well it's time to go home" Robin and his gang left the castle and headed to Locksley

"I wonder who is it was under the Nightwatchman's mask" Djaq and Will gulped hard. It was obviously they knew who it was

"I could not have been Marion" Isabella looked at Robin, his expression was one of dread and confusion "Maybe you two know" Much pointed at Djaq and Will as they entered Locksley Manor. They remain silent

"Is it Marion?" Djaq, Will and Isabella looked at each other. Isabella was scared it was Marion as she would lose Robin. Again there was no answer "IS IT MARION!" The 'Nightwatchman' was standing on the second floor watching the whole discussion

"Why don't ask?" Kate pointed to the second floor where the Nightwatchman stood. All heads turned to the second floor

**TBC...**

(Please have a guess as to who you think it is!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Who are you?" The 'Nightwatchman' raises their head "I asked who you are?" Robin was beginning to get agitated

"Do you not even know your own wife anymore Robin" Robin, Much, Little John, Tuck and Allan couldn't believe their ears or their eyes as the 'Nightwatchman' reveals their identity. It was Marian.

"Marian" Marian had not changed. Her smile was still radiant and her beauty unchanged "Oh Marian" Robin runs up the stairs into the arms of his wife "I've missed you so much" Isabella and Kate turned their heads away with jealousy

"I've missed you too" Much, Allan, Djaq, Will, Little John and Tuck smiled with happiness

"Oh my love I thought you were dead" Marian nodded as they broke the embrace

"I was dead but a sorceress brought me back to life" Robin smiled. He was relieved his wife was alive

"I own that sorceress everything" Marian looked down and saw Isabella and Kate, they were jealous and she could see that

"It seems you have attracted much female attention whilst I have been away" Robin looked down at Kate and Isabella

"I know but they said it themselves, they're not you" Isabella and Kate looked up at that point and smiled "I am sorry Kate, Isabella but I'm a happily married man" they nodded. They knew they had to move on

"May you remain so Robin and god be with you both" Isabella left the hall. Robin knew Isabella would land on her feet

"Thank you Robin I have an experience I will not forget" Robin bowed his head as Kate left the hall

"Thank you both for bringing her back to me" Robin looked at Will and Djaq, who were hand in hand and smiling "I owe you everything" Djaq shakes her head

"You owe us nothing Robin" Robin smiled loudly "May Allah shine on and bring you happiness" Robin nodded at Djaq

"I'm sure he will" they all laughed then Djaq and will left the hall leaving only Much "Haven't you got to go to Bonchurch?" Much smiled and nodded "I will see you again my friend, have no fear" Much knew he would see Robin again

"I know" Robin looked at Marian, who nodded at him. He walked downstairs and embraced Much

"Good luck my friend" Much had tears in his eyes

"And to you and Marian" they break the embrace then Much leaves to find the gang watching outside. Robin goes back to Marian and they look out the window and smile at the sight of the gang waiting. Robin and Marian look at each

"We are Robin Hood!" the gang looked up and smiled

"WE ARE ROBIN HOOD!" They all shouted. It was a happy ending for all. Robin had Marian, Much had BonChurch, Will and Djaq were happy, Kate could return to her family, Isabella had the Sheriff's job, Tuck had his deity to go to and Little John, well, he was just happy to see Robin so happy again.

They really were a Merry Band of Thieves!


End file.
